


Meet My Friends

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A surprise visit for a special birthday treat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday Charlie Weasley! Here's something just for you!
> 
> Title: Meet My Friends  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger  
> Summary: A surprise visit for a special birthday treat!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger had taken a few days off work. It had been months since she last saw her long distance boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. Her days off conveniently corresponded with his birthday, so she thought that the perfect present for him would be a surprise visit from his loving girlfriend. She finished packing her things and apparated over to Romania arriving right outside of Charlie's flat.

She pulled the key out from underneath the mat in front of the door and let herself in. She wasn't surprised to see dishes piled up in the sink and bots scattered in the entryway. She swore that he never cleaned unless he knew she was coming because he knew the mess would drive her batty. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. Of course she would be cleaning all this mess up, especially before she went home.

After taking her stuff into the bedroom, she set to work cleaning up in the kitchen so that she could start cooking dinner for after he got home from the reserve. She figured that it was the least she could do since she was showing up out of the blue. She decided that she would make his favorite dinner as a special birthday treat. She set to work getting everything ready, so that when he came home his nose was flooded with the smell of a home cooked meal.

***

"Why are there lights on?" Charlie muttered to himself as he walked up to his front door and reached up to turn the knob, which was normally locked when he left for the day, only to find it to be unlocked. He raised his eyebrow as he opened the door. _This is odd…_ he thought. He was greeted by a familiar scent, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Hello?" he called out Maybe Mum or Ginny came to visit him with a fresh cooked meal. He figured it couldn't have been Hermione because the last time they spoke she was drowning in work at the Ministry that she needed to get done. He figured it would be another birthday spent all alone until he could make it home next.

As he walked through the entryway, he could hear the humming of a familiar voice and a smile grew on his face, especially when he noticed how tidy everything was.

"I thought you were too swamped at work," he said from the doorway. She smiled broadly as she spun on her heels to see him standing there as handsome as ever and ran over to him. He wrapped his strong arms tight around her small frame holding on like he might never see her again.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed as she nuzzled into his chest and he picked her up and spun her around. Once he set her back down, she lifted her head from his chest to give him a quick kiss, "Happy to see me?"

"Very. How did you manage some time off?" he asked after kissing her again. He wasn't ready to let her go, but from the smell wafting from the stove, he probably had to, so reluctantly he let her go and she waltzed over towards the stove to check on dinner.

"I had the days to spare, so I took them. Besides, I didn't want you to be alone for your birthday," she said sweetly.

"I wouldn't have been alone. Newt is back from the states," Charlie laughed.

"Oh, well I didn't know that," she said sticking her tongue out at him, "Besides, you weren't going to be able to make it home for Christmas and I wanted to see you."

Charlie smiled, "I've missed you too, Hermione."

He walked over to her, standing behind her as he wrapped her in his arms once again, "I'm so glad you're here."

He kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Any chance we can go and say hi to Newt and the creatures after dinner?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him with her patented puppy dog eyes that usually scored her whatever she was asking for.

Charlie nodded, "I think they'd like that. I'd love for you to meet my friends."

Hermione was in awe of the work that Charlie did and when he would talk about it, she could see the passion sparkling in his eyes. His work was important to him and that was all that matter to her. She was so excited to meet all of the creatures that he wrote about in his letters. She was also looking forward to see Newt. It had been too long since she saw him last.

***

The couple walked hand in hand onto the reserve where Charlie spent most of his days. As they walked he would point out the different creatures. He told her their names and talked about each of their unique personalities. He showed her the Erumpent and its young that were roaming about out in the field alongside the trees where the Demiguises lounged about when they weren't out protecting their friends. However this wasn't where Charlie's specialty lied. He worked closely with the dragons. They were amongst the creatures to find Newt.

"These creatures are all so amazing," Hermione whispered as they walked past them all with a huge smile on her face. Her love of animals was one of the biggest reasons that Charlie had fallen in love with her.

"Just wait until you meet my friends," he said with a wink, "Newt should be in here."

Charlie pointed to the little hut in front of them and led her inside. He called out and was pleasantly surprised to find Newt still hard at work. He swore that this man never took a break, not even to sit down and eat.

"Newt, why am I not surprised to see you still hard at work?" Charlie laughed as he patted Newt on the back as they got closer to him.

"Charlie! What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to take the rest of the day off so you could relax on your birthday," Newt replied with a smile as he turned around, the smile grew even bigger when he saw Miss Granger standing in front of him, "Hermione! What a pleasant surprise! Charlie didn't tell me you were coming in for a visit!"

He gave her a quick, awkward hug which was unusual for Newt and it made Hermione laugh and smile as she returned the hug.

"That's because he didn't even know I was coming. It was a special birthday surprise," she replied, "I can't believe the work you've both done here. This place looks amazing."

"Thank you. You know you are welcome here anytime," Newt said with a smile.

"I appreciate the warm welcome. If only the Ministry would let me do all my work out here," she laughed.

Charlie and Newt laughed as well. It would actually be the most fun Hermione would ever be lucky enough to have if the Minister would grant the transfer. She made a mental note to ask, it never hurt to just ask.

"You should come to dinner tomorrow night, Newt. It'll give you and Hermione a chance to catch up," Charlie added.

Newt nodded, "I think that sounds wonderful. Well, I still need to feed the Occamies and the Bowtruckles, so I will let you two get back to your evening. Good night, Hermione. Charlie, don't worry about coming back out tomorrow morning. Enjoy some time with your girlfriend."

"Thanks," Charlie laughed, "Good night, Newt."

Hermione wished Newt a good night and the pair continued on their way to the dragons.

***

"This one here is Bella. She's from a lineage of leaf dragons. Related to the Bowtruckles, only she'll get a lot bigger," Charlie explained as he picked Bella up, "Would you like to hold her?"

Hermione nodded as she reached out her hand for Charlie to set the little dragon on. A small smile grew on her face as the dragon looked up at her and had a smile beaming from it's face.

"See that smile? That means she likes you," Charlie laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"She's cute," Hermione said softly as she ran a finger down Bella's back watching the dragon settle down into her hand, "Do the rest of them have names?"

"Just the three smaller ones. Let's see, you've met Bella who looks like she's going to fall asleep in your hand, which is okay. She's allowed to come back to the house. Unlike these two, who happen to breath fire. This one here," Charlie said as he pointed at a small grey dragon, "is Lester. He'll grow up to be a lot like the Hungarian Horntail that Harry dealt with in the Triwizard tournament. This one one over here with the blue on him is Hank and he's a Welsh Green."

"They are all so cute," she squealed as she looked back at Bella, "I wouldn't mind keeping her if she stayed this tiny. Thanks for introducing me to them."

She smiled up at Charlie. She could really see spending the rest of her life here. She was definitely going to put in for transfer to the Romanian office. It would be the perfect Christmas present for Charlie.

"Thank you for coming to visit me," he said before placing a quick kiss on her lips, "It was the best birthday present I could have ever wished for. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she said as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Bella used her wings to shield her eyes.


End file.
